Bane & Young, Detectives of the Supernatural
by Sandnose
Summary: This story follows these two young teens monsters as they help solve crimes concerning the supernatural within the tiny town of Cargitan
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new story, sorry I haven't posted anything in so long! This looks like it could be good, I mean if you try and get used to it. This is a lot different from my other fanfic _Monsters Inside_ which is still about monsters. I don't know, monsters are just...my thing. Enjoy!**

Ramond's vision was blured red as blood spattered on his face. His partner's blood. His friend's blood. The disoriantated man knew of nothing to do in this situation. His partner laied dead on the floor, sliced wide open by sharp claws, he was helpless to attack, all out of ammo, and scared to death. They certainly didn't teach you that at the acdemy.

He did what he had to do. He unsteadily rose to his feet and ran for their black SUV. The grown man pulled back tears at the thought of leaving his best friend for the first time since he could remember, but it had to be done. Jeffery was dead, and no man could fix that. He shoved the keys into the ignition with a shakey hand and the sound of the car vibrating to life put Ramond's nerves on edge once again. He quickly went full trottle into reverse, not bothering to look behind him worried the beast may be waiting for him. He had no control over himself as his mind crashed under the wait of the past couple of moments, but his hands held steady to the wheel from years of experence. He was racing home, that's all he knew, but that comforting thought was shoved into the back of his racing mind as he drove on through the night.

This was the worst driving he had ever done, since he was swerving to avoid every shaft of darkness in the road. This was going to be a horrifiying night, fore it had already turned so. But what would the poor 37-year-old say to everyone when he returned covered in Jeffery's blood and his life0long buddy wasn't with him as always? Thst a monster had killed him...?

~The Next Day...~

"So let me get this strait, honey," said Ramond's wife, Heather,"Jeffery's dead and a clawed, beastly monster killed him?" she questioned. Her husband nodded as he silently sipped at his coffee, trying not to get burned because his hands were trembling.

His wife shook her head in sadness, she knew Ramond would never be the same again. "You know what," she said trying to lift his spirits," you should try and capture the killer! You've been a cop for years, I know you can do it." she encouraged.

"That is a good idea," Ramond said, looking up from his steamy mug," but, I can't find the killer. I don't know how, since we usually leave those up to the upper classmen."

"Then ask them, I bet they'll happy to help an old friend." Heather agreed.

"No, I don't want the force learning about this until I've got the killer ready for custody." Ramond thought aloud. "I need to hire some detectives, and trust me, they don't _have_ to be professional."

Heather gasped and Ramond tensed as his nerves tighted. Had the monster followed him home? Would it hurt his wife? He stopped such thoughts as Heather held up the newspaper, her red French nail pointing to an ad. "Bane & Young Detectives of the Supernatural" The names quickly caught his eyes, and the word 'Supernatural' surely got him hooked. Reading further he discovered their address, _not too far from here..._, he thought to himself.

He quickly clipped the ad from the Daliy, grabbed his coat and went out to his car. He backed out of the driveway and looked down at the address, keeping the picture in his mind to replace the scene from the night before. If these men couldn't clear up Ramond's mind of the killer monster, no one could...

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment on it. I still must apologize for not posting anything all last week (I was sick...) but I'm trying to get back on track. I'll be updating this story as well as the other and trying to keep up with everything that life keeps throwing at me (and quite roughly I must add...) Thanks!**

**~Sandnose**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter in my newest FanFic is here. Read it. Love it. Review it!**

The car ride to the 'Agentcy' took Ramond less time than he had expected. He cut the engine of his car off and quickly made his way to the door. He retched out to turn the door handle when noise suddenly erupted from inside of the building. What was that? A mix of clattering and yelling? Ramond retracted his hand from the door handle to wiat and serve his curiousity.

"NOOO! That's an antqiue!" yelled a young, female voice. "Don't you have one of those! Stop it! You'll break something useful! Don't you dare!" A large shatter. Two pairs of footsteps erupted from inside, leading away from the door.

_Might as well stop that woman from destroying those poor detectives with her bare hands..._ Ramond thought. He turned the handle of the door to let himself in, as he knew that no one was in this part of the building, and was surprised to find the door unlocked. What came as even more of a shock was the fact that the room where all of the fighting sounded like it was taking place was completely clean. Not a speak of dust. Nor a thing out of place. But, oddly enough, the room lacked the items that were being discussed during the battle. The man shook his head, this was all to confusing. Ramond decided to carry on and fulfill his mission.

He walked down a long hallway, and into growing drakness. For detectives they sure knew how to highten the creepy factor. Ramond soon came to a door, but couldn't make out what the door plate read. He gave it a few short knocks,"Umm...I'm here to see the detectives. I am in need of their services," he called.

Out of no where a teenage girl with a bright, red hair appeared before his eyes. "Ahh, so you need the help of Young & Bane, eh?" she questioned enthusiasticly.

He only blinked at her in return.

"Do you have money?"

Ramond nodded.

A large smile spread across the girl's face. "Then please, step into my office and we shall discuss our pric- I mean! Our case." she said quickly.

Ramond raised an eyebrow at her words and he was dragged backward into a room. The lights were off. The door let out a clack. The lock sealed him in. When the lights were flicked on he winced at the suddeness of it all. A girl with brown eyes and matching hair looked down at where he sat stunned on the floor of the room.

"Please make note not to fall for my partners tricks, sir." she said. Ramond remembered that voice. That one that was yelling before he walked in.

The girl held put a hand to help him up. "I'm McKenzie Bane," she said to him, obviously not surprised by the shock on his face. "You thought we were men, didn't you?" she asked.

"We?" Just as the words left Ramond's mouth, the red head burst into the room.

"There you go, ruining my schemes, _again_!" she said angrily. Her face turned red when she noticed she had jus confessed in front of her victom.

McKenzie couldn't help but laugh, she thought of it a safe time since her partner wouldn't pounch her when Humans were around.

"Please," McKenzie invited, "sit. We need information to determine if we want to take your case."

Ramond did as he was told and sat, the two teens sitting across from him. He looked at the red head's bright green eyes as they stared hard at him.

"What happened back there, in the sitting room?" he asked quickly. It wa a harmless question, but certainly one they could refuse to answer.

McKenzie opened her mouth to speak when the other girl broke in.

"Target Practice..." she said simply, still staring at him unblinkingly.

McKenzie let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Please excuse her, she was dropped as a child...from a ledge. I still have no idea what her parents were thinking..."

Ramond looked scared to death and he saw it in their eyes. He then looked to see the feiry headed girl narrowing her eyes at McKenzie.

"It was quite an accident!" she scolded her friend. She soon shut her mouth. McKenzie was trying to make her look like a fool without even really trying. Curse her advanced mind! She let out a sigh, as to stop herself from saying anymore. "I know I'm a little behind on introductions but," she said holding out a hand for Ramond to shake, "I'm Catherine Young."

Ramond gave an uncertain nod and reluctanrtly took her hand. Could he trust this girl? There was only one way to find out.

The man began his story of what had happened the night before as the detectives slipped comfortably into their chairs. Thjey kept a strait face the whole time. No shock. No surprise. They were just taking in everything he had to say. What if he was lying? Of coarse he wasn't, but what if? Would they believe everything that he said?

Ramond began rapping up the story of the night before and both girls were still looking at him. Eyes glued on his face. Without even a glance at each other, thew girls spoke in sync. "We'll take it."

Their response to his tale had surprised him. He could have sworn they wouldn't believe him. The teens must have seen the look on his face.

Catherine stood from her chair. "Your story adds up. It's completely possible that a monster could have killed your life-long friend." she said.

"How so?" Ramond replied. Were these girls messing with him, or were they onto something?

"Well, you see sir..." McKenzie started, and Catherine chimed in to end the sentence with her.

"We are monsters..."

**Nice ending, da? I'll try and have chapter 3 up as soon as possible,ok? Thanks!**

**~Sandsnose**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I've been taking so long on my stories. Yes, the start of summer takes a while to get used to...**

Ramond's eyes widened. Filled with shock. Overflowing with fear. He almost tripped over the chair he once sat in as he took a large step back. McKenize was imediately behind him at unhuman speed.

Catherine strutted over towards the two and looked their client up and down. She flashed out a fast hand which rapidly made contact with his trembling one, and wipped it against her pantleg. The girl grabbed his now bleeding hand and drew it near her face with a firm grip. Her tounge lashed out and all of the red was gone, leaving no trace of any wound. "Completely Human." she said.

McKenzie nodded her acknowledgement of her partners evaluation. "You don't seem to be a spy for any monster hunter or monster, since you were genuinely scared at our true form," she said in return, "So I suppose that it's fine for us to fully admit what we are."

"But, first we need to get to the place of the murder," Catherine noted," and hope that no one beat us to it..." she added.

McKenize pulled out a key-ring and unlocked the door. She led the two further down the hall, making a left near the end of it. The key unlocked the heavy-looking metal door and it swung open into an allyway. There sat a silver and black cargo truck. Catherine nodded and dug around in a black back-pack to throw a set of car keys at the teen.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" Ramond asked. As one on the force who was taking a fake sick day it would look bad to get pulled, especially with an underaged driver at the wheel.

"Don't worry Coppa Man, McKenzie's sixteen and has a licence," Catherine scoffed, "I'm only a year younger."

McKenize glanced at Catherine just as she tossed a wallet toward her. She quickly flashed a card, so fast it looked like a blur. Ramond knew better then to question, what would happen if these monsters got angery?

McKenzie unlocked the truck and Catherine opened up the back. Both doors swung open with ease. The red head climbed in and retracted a key from her pocket, swiftly unlaching a cabinet which was filled to the brim with weapons.

"Are you authorized to have those?" Ramond asked from his new perch in the passenger seat.

Catherine turned to glare at him. "No comment." she stated simply.

With a roll of her eyes McKenzie started the car and drove off towards their crime scene.

**Ya, not the best of my endings, but an ending none the less. I'm working on Chap 4 right as I type, I know, sounds impossible...but I'm doing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

The trio soon reached their destination and the teens looked confused by the scene. It was a garbage pick-up behind an abandon warehouse. Both girls gave Ramond a questioning look.

"Jeffery and I had heard noises over here while out on patrol, and decided to investigate." the man explained. The girls shrugged to say 'Why not' in return.

McKenzie cut the engine and climbed out of the truck. Catherine followed suit, while strapping a rifle to her back, shotguns were to loud for her partners sensitive hearing. Ramond got out last of the group, this place brought back horrible memories for him, but this way he could bring justice as he should.

"Now about you two being monsters...?" Ramond hinted.

Catherine let out a sigh. "McKenzie's a Werewolf," she said pointing at her friend, "and I'm Vampire." she said slowly, as though teaching a five-year-old.

"Prove it." Ramond ordered.

Catherine looked agitated at his tone, but McKenzie proceeded to do so. She dashed faster that any Human over to a dumpster and made a large leap on top of it, landing on all fours. She then continued to grip the metal side of the warehouse and climb up it. The girl flew off of the building about fifteen feet up, again landing on all fours.

"Your turn," she said with a hint of a giggle to Catherine, who let a smirk grow on her face. Oh how that girl loved showing off.

The teen sprinted towards a dumpster, head on, turning at the last second to slam into the metal with her long legs. As she stepped back to admire her work she revealed a giant three feet deep dent.

"I could do that," Ramond boasted. Catherine knew she'd have to step up her game.

A wild smile lit the girl's face and her eyes met an old refrigerator. She ran over to it bend low to clutch the bottom of the heavy machinery. She then lifted it with only a small amount of effort and threw it into the backdoor of the warehouse as though it was a ball. Now Ramond knew for a fact that he couldn't do that...

"Well, thanks to Catherine we've already knocked in the door, so it's time to start investigating." McKenzie evaluated. She then proceeded to sniff around the doorway, Catherine retching around her to pull our a tuft of brown fur she had spotted. McKenzie breathed the scent in deeply and let out a sigh, "We've got an old school type Werewolf on our hands, seems to be in their thirties..." she explained.

Catherine nodded and stepped past her friend. "Let the hunt begin..."

**I must admit, not a super exciting chapter, but the next one will be better, promise...**


	5. Chapter 5

The small team, lead by two monsters, ventured into the two-story, abandoned warehouse in search of their killer, an older type of Werewolf. Catherine was in the lead, her right hand attached to a custom knife on her thigh. Her partner, McKenzie, stayed a few feet behind constantly sniffing the air.

"What if it's not hear?" Ramond asked. He was quickly shushed by the teen girls. He looked at them as though they had lost their minds.

"Werewolves are the best monsters for hearing things, and if they're the kind I'm pretty sure they are then they must know we're here..." McKenize explained to him gently.

"And I'm really not in the mood to lose an arm right now..." Catheine grumbled.

The three pressed onward, climbing up the only metal flight of stairs in the building to where they suspected the Werewolf's den was. Catherine silently unstrapped the rifle from her back and walked past her friend. McKenzie jumped as the Vampire passed, since she couldn't hear the girls breathing, but there was still a heartbeat coming from her.

McKenzie raised her arm for them to stop. The other two people listened closely to hear heavy breathing coming from the darkness in the room.

"Come out, dear brother," a deep, rough male voice spoke the words which were clearly meant for McKenzie since she was a fellow Werewolf.

The girl shyly slipped out into the open to see the men who was fully transformed into a beastly type of Werewolf, very different from her more modern type that were much more like Humans.

"I scented you and felt relieved that I wasn't the only one of us in the area," the girl lied threw her teeth. Apparently he noticed as he breathed deeply at the air trying to trace any other scents that might have followed her.

Catherine growled in inpatients and broke their cover, running strait for the Werewolf. She tackled him with a large amount of force. A howl of pain filled the air as the younger teen pinned the monster to the ground.

The creature grunted in frustration underneath of the strength of the Vampire. He turned his head towards McKenzie, "How could you do this to your own kind!" he snarled at her.

McKenzie tried to keep the fear off of her face, but in the end she had to turn away. Catherine hit a pressure point on his furry neck, instantly knocking him out.

Catherine climbed off of him and waved Ramond over, "Here's your monster," she said pointing to the unconscious Werewolf, that was now changing into a person on the floor, "He's all yours..."

She whipped her head around to glare at her friend, "Why do you suck at lying, Bane!" she scolded.

"Sorry I wasn't tough-as-nails like you, Young!" she said coldly, taking a few steps back. Her foot sank some on one step and she lifted her foot to find she had released a trigger.

Ramond pointed behind McKenzie, where a fire had started and was quickly growing. McKenzie and Ramond snatched up the Werewolf, Catherine following behind to help them get out.

As Catherine was looking for potential exits she noticed an open door that had smoke pouring in. She only stopped when she heard coughing from inside of the dark room. The only this McKenzie and Ramond had heard was the rattling of chains behind them, which they dismissed as the warehouse burning.

The two got out the building and strapped the Werewolf up front with them, when they noticed the red head wasn't with them. McKenzie ran out of the car, prepared to go in again for her partner, when the girl came running out with a black mass in her arms.

McKenize helped by throwing open the back of the truck for her and closing it tightly. She rushed into the drivers seat fiddling with the keys when Catherine yelled to her: "Get us out of here before the emergency vehicles arrive!"

Feeling rushed yet trying to keep calm McKenzie drove off from the still burning warehouse. Ramond turned around to look in the back where Catherine was.

"What was sooo important back there?" he asked looking down a the thing on the floor. It was a body. One of a boy, about the age of the girls. He wasn't responding.

Catherine quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pumping her hands against his chest trying to help him breath from the smoke he had inhaled in the building. The boy came to, looking around the new environment questionably with his light blue eyes.

"Hey, McKenzie. Looks like our guy was into Monster Trafficking too..." she scoffed. She had found the poor boy chained to the floor by a collar around his neck, and that was crossing the line. She had freed him, but the collar remained, a sole reminder of what had happened to this boy...

Soon the trio pulled up to their building, parking the truck in the alley and slipping silently inside.

**I swear, this case will be closed soon! Most likely in the next chapter. So for the next case I'll need some ideas, so why not ask my readers? Private Message me your ideas and I'll see which one I want to use, and I will give the person credit for they're idea as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally the last part of this case is here! This took nonstop work today to finish and I hope you guys like it!**

Catherine shut the door to her office as she walked out, wiping the sweat from her face with a wet towel. The red head tossed a dripping cloth to McKenzie and made her way into the interrogation room, McKenzie and Ramond going into the room beside it to monitor things threw their "Magic Window."

"So, is this like a two way mirror, we can see them but they can't see us kinda' deal?" Ramond questioned the teen as she readied the equipment.

"Sort of," she answered simply. "It's a Magic Window, as Catherine prefers to call it. We can see them, but to then it's just one of the four walls of the room. Pretty cool, huh?" she explained to the Human. "Catherine's the best at interrogations, I just don't know how she does it...?"

"We're charging you with Human Slaughter and Monster Trafficking," Catherine said without even a side glance at the man while flipping threw a folder.

"I have enough sense to know that you can't convict me," he said, eyes following the teens every move.

"True," Catherine said, slamming the folder onto the table with enough force to dent it slightly, "but we can get you to confess, hand you over to the Humans. Or better yet the Higher-Ups..." she growled.

The man's face went blank for a second and he unconsciously cringed at the mention of the Higher-Ups.

"The Higher-Ups are street monster speak for the Monster Council, kind of like your Human disciplinary leaders. And with the crimes he's committed he's looking at a life sentence, death sentence, or the hushed sentence where you are never the same again..." McKenzie explained without even looking at Ramond.

The man recomposed himself, resuming his original posture. "You know, you're a lot hotter than that Werewolf, even though you're an odd mortal," he said openly to Catherine.

She took a seat across from him, resting her chin on folded hands. "You know she's my best friend and business partner," she explained glaring into his dark brown eyes.

He leaned in a little, "You know, I could make you a Werewolf like me. I know you could easily adapt to the new powers, babe." he purred, a smirk growing on his tanned face.

Catherine sat up, unfolding her hands. She slowly connected each fingertip on her hands to its opposite. Behind the McKenzie shut her eyes tightly and her body stiffened. Ramond gave the teen a questioning look.

"You'll know soon enough..." she whimpered to him.

Catherine's green eyes had a golden ring within them that was growing larger by the heartbeat. "I would never want to become a sick dog like you. Besides the fact that I very much like my Vampire powers..." she said with a large fang-filled insane smile on her face.

The man looked at her in confusion, but after having the knowledge of her true form his look turned to fear (if wasn't handcuffed to the chair, he would have ran for his life).

McKenzie winced as there was an audible crunch after her friends words. Ramond soon found out what McKenzie had meant earlier, and not to get on Catherine's bad side.

The Werewolf sat in shock and pain, while his now deformed nose let out a stream of blood.

"One," Catherine said making her way around the table, "you have a very squishable face." She made it over to his side and sat on the edge of the table, "Two," she said swiping her finger over his top lip and then running the bloody finger over her tongue, "don't call me babe..."

The teenage girl jumped off of the metal table knocking on the wall to her left, "Got all the confessions you need?" she asked.

"More than enough," McKenzie said walking threw the door.

"P-Please!" the man called to the newcomer, "Get me away from this insane monster!" he cried.

"Sure thing," McKenzie said uncuffing him, preparing to give Ramond his murderer.

The man whipped his head around to glare at Catherine, who's eyes were fine now. "Hope you enjoy that God awful slave!" he snarled to the Vampire, who only rolled her eyes.

**~Time Passes...~**

After the two girls had helped Ramond secure his criminal and warned him that they would come after him if he told anyone about their "true forms," they sent the man on his marry way and returned inside.

"I've got to get the new guy cleaned up before he wakes up again..." Catherine sighed starting towards her office.

"Wait Catherine!" she called, and the Vampire stopped to look back at her best friend. "Can we, please?" she whimpered clasping her hands together in a pleading motion.

Catherine let out a sigh hanging her head, "Fine... but I know I'm going to regret it!"

"Yay!" McKenzie said with a large smile.

With that the brown haired Werewolf jumped into the air, hand raised, while the red-headed Vampire remained on the ground with her hand up for McKenzie.

"Case Closed!" they said together.

**As they said, Case Closed! It was Bane & Young's first successful case and I think it well. Their other cases will be much quirkier, otherwise I might be losing my touch... Please review and send me some case ideas for the series cuz I'm a little stuck at the moment... Thanks!**

**~Sandnose**


End file.
